Ch. 264 - City of Lost Dreams
Ch. 263 - Warped into Olympus Ch. 265 - Manor Maketh Man CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. No Man's Land Travel to Castle Ruins Find 12 hidden objects in Castle Ruins 2. Vanishing Water Place 4 Fountain Ruins in the Garden 3. New Shards Travel to Girl in Red Paradox Find 6 differences in Girl in Red Paradox 4. Stone Faun Have 3 Faun of Stone in the Garden Upgrade 1 Fountain Ruins to Level 2 5. Close to the Sun Return to Crystal Rock Find 12 hidden objects in Crystal Rock 6. Twenty Seven Travel to Swamp Secrets Find 12 hidden objects in Swamp Secrets 7. Sunflare Crystals Travel to The Red Huntress Paradox Find 6 differences in The Red Huntress Paradox 8. Third and Last Return to River Shoreline Find 12 hidden objects in River Shoreline 9. Fast Collector Travel to Temple of the Gods Time Loop Match 12 details in Temple of the Gods Time Loop 10. Horned Statue Upgrade 1 Faun of Stone to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Fountain Ruins to Level 3 11. Time Mirage City Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 264 scenes Have 1 Bridge to Netherworld in the Garden 12. Complete the Clematis Flowers Collection Collect the Garden Pillar and place it in your Garden. 13. Path to Netherworld Upgrade 1 Bridge to Netherworld to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Faun of Stone to Level 3 14. Finding Netherworld Upgrade 1 Bridge to Netherworld to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Bridge to Netherworld to Level 5 15. Build the Tree of Icarus Complete the Tree of Icarus Wonder 16. The Tree of Wonders Upgrade the Tree of Icarus to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Castle Ruins Earn 2 stars in Castle Ruins! 3 Star Swamp Secrets Earn 3 stars in Swamp Secrets! 3 Star Temple of the Gods Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Temple of the Gods Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 264 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 264 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 264 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:No Man's Land Ch.264/S.1 - Castle Ruins I swear that place wasn't on the timeline until now! Oh, sorry! I just got carried away by a new discovery. Get in the Time Machine! We've got to be there first! What kind of crytals are these? I haven't come across crystal forms of this category before. Me neither. May I take samples? We can get them analyzed back at the Time Manor. Go ahead. We always are in search of alternate fuel sources to power our machines. What if this turns out to be one? Why am I seeing Megan's energy readings in Olympus Gardens? When did she return from Franschhoek? Quest:New Shards Ch.264/S.2 - Girl in Red Paradox A telegram from Quincy. It says that he needs my help in examing a new crystal that he just picked up. A crystal? That's why you called me up? Now who's going to fix the Paradox, Quincy? Oh, I know someone who'll clear that anomaly off in no time. That was rude, Quincy. Anyway, where is this crystal that you can't stop raving about? Where did you get this crystal from? It shouldn't be in the timeline now. I don't understand. Why did you phrase it like that? You were alone when you found this or were you with someone else? Alistair was with me and he had approved my request to collect this one as a sample. Where's Alistair? I need to speak with him right now. We haven't got much time! Quest:Close to the Sun Ch.216/S.3 - Crystal Rock Eleanor dropped a message on my communicator. A bunch of coordinates to a place that I'm not so familiar with. *Icarus*. Tell me what came to your mind first, Alistair. Greek mythology. The one who wore wings of feathers and wax and made the mistake of flying to close to the sun. Top marks! And what do you know about the lost city of Icarus? The lost city of Icarus? To be honest, that's new to me. Why? Has it been discovered by someone recently? Yes! By you and Quincy! Where did you think you were when you picked these crystals? Okay. I'm losing track here. So this lost city being discovered and the crystals being taken... it's a good thing or a bad thing? Let's turn the Time Machine around. Eleanor wants to see this lost city of Icarus. Quest:Twenty Seven Ch.264/S.3 - Swamp Secrets I'm surpised to see that Alistair doesn't know about the city. It's among the 27 rare timeline phenomena that a Time Agent must be aware of. The lost city of Icarus started off as a time travel legend. It started as a rumor, then it became a theory and later the evidences came up. Some of the stories told by the time travelers who claim to have stumbled into this lost city are quite bizarre. However, all stories have a couple of common elements. As an example, the city is accessible only when the planets in the solar system are in a unique alignment. The city is abandoned. There are animals and birds. But no civilization. ONly the ruins remain. I have asked Quincy to check the Archives. There must be a record or document with more details on Icarus. Quest:Sunflare Crystals Ch.264/S.4 - The Red Huntress Paradox I suppose this is the one! I've got the document. Let me just flip to... oh, come on! A Paradox! So... the solar system... the alignment... we know that part. Aha! Sunflare Crystals! That's the name. Once the city materializes after the planetary alignment, the * Kairos* trees harness the sun's energy to form Sunflare Crystals. That's nothing like the photosynthesis on normal trees. Wait, wait! Here's more. *These crystals sprout at the foot of the Kairos free and...* *And... can be used to create and stabilize alternate timelines*. Hmm... what's so exciting about that? Why would we want to create new timelines? There's a handful of ones to take care of already. Quest:Third and Last Ch.216/S.1 - River Shoreline So a mystical city with its own bag of Vanishing Act tricks. And Quincy does miss the important points when he gets carried away by something. The city will be open to three visits, post its most recent appearance. After that, it'll vanish. So if we are to collect Sunflare crystals, we must do it now. I still can't process the idea of Alistair falling to recollect his lessons in the Academy. Maybe the city of Icarus's absence from the timeline for so long has made a lot of people forget its very existence. I hope it isn't Verne or a new timeline criminal. But someone visited the city a few minutes after Alistair and Quincy did. Quest:Fast Collector Ch.264/S.5 - Temple of the Gods Time Loop We'll send Megan to collect the Sunflare Crystals. She's faster than any of us in completing collection-related tasks. Hasn't she completed the Tachyon Balancer installation in Olympus Gardens? It should've been wrapped up by now. I've informed her to meet up with you in Icarus. Yes, you should go as well. Megan is fast. But she could always use your help. You didn't get to speak with her on the Franschhoek case, did you? Did anyone hear from Enrique? Please don't tell me that he is still in Franschhoek, fixing a Paradox and swapping a gearbox. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 264